The Best is Always Last
by Washu the Goddess
Summary: Takes place after Buu.....AU so don't lecture me about my wrong-ness on half of it. V/B. R and R and enjoy!


Title: Save the Best for Last  
Author: Washu the Goddess  
Rating: pg-13  
genre: angst, romance  
Hey guys! its me again! Well, this is a total AU. I havent even SEEN this part of the series yet, (yeah yeah I know I am full with Toonami-ness) and I wrote my pov on it! Ok ok I was thinking of a new story i'm writing entitled "stitches" (coming soon!) and how I couldnt find the lyrics I needed, so I couldnt work on it, when "Hero" By Enrique Iglasias came on. I think a lot during songs, debating if I could use them or not, and I got this big ol' inspiration. I wrote the sad part during "hero" but then the song ended, so its like 'Damn! now what?" then "You'll always be my baby" or whatever its called by Mariah Carey came on, and its like, "LIGHTBULB!" read and review!  
  
  
  
"Vegeta......vegeta....he's....."  
"Oh Bulma...i'm so sorry" Yamucha embraced his long time friend. Bulma was unable to respond to his sympathy.  
Vegeta is dead  
that was the sentence that played itself over and over in her mind.  
Vegeta is dead  
vegeta is dead  
is dead  
is dead  
dead  
"dead.." bulma whispered, wide eyed. Yamucha held her shoulders and looked in her eyes.  
"yeah..." he said.  
"Oh God" she sobbed, finally breaking down. her knees failed her, and she nearly fell but Yamucha caught her.  
"shh...its ok.." he soothed, smoothing her hair and holding her to his chest. Bulma cried and cried, unable to stop.  
dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead...  
******* FEW DAYS LATER  
Bulma stood at her balcony in her pajamas, a robe thrown casually over herself as she rocked trunks. he may have been 8 years old, but ever since his father had died, he didn't want to be alone. Sensing that her beautiful son was asleep, she took him to his room and tucked him in.  
"Don't you ever leave me" she whispered, kissing his precious forhead. then she left the room to go back to the balcony. She leaned her chin on her hands as she leaned against the railing. Silently, tears began to fall. She made no attempt to wipe them away as she sniffled sadly.  
"I miss you so much Veggy-chan.." she whispered, looking up into the clear sky. She blinked away any remaining tears, and turned around to go inside, and she ran smack into a huge chest. She slowly raised her head and came face to face, eye to eye, with Vegeta.  
"v-v-v-v-v-v-" Bulma stuttered, unable to speak. Vegeta didn't say anything. he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around the trembling woman. He lay his head on hers and ran his hands up and down her back slowly. Bulma couldn't register what was happening, so all she could do was stand there. Vegeta pulled back a little and looked into her eyes.  
"Well onna, arent you going to say anything?"  
"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed, jumping into his arms and locking her legs around his waist. Vegeta held her tightly, kissing her neck and shoulders as Bulma kissed his ear and forhead and anywhere else she could reach. Vegeta lowered her a little and met her lips. Bulma lost all sense of thought as Vegeta kissed her tenderly and passionatley. Vegeta slowly pulled away, nibbling her bottom lip teasingly. Bulma rested her forhead against his and stared into his black emotionless eyes.  
*Wait....but they arent emotionless anymore...i see...i see.....* Bulma thought to herself.  
"I missed you so much Vegeta! but how..why-" Vegeta kissed her again quickly, cutting her off.  
"None of that matters now...i'm here, so lets forget about the past couple days" Vegeta replied.  
"D-d-dad?" A small voice squeaked from behind them. Vegeta set Bulma down and turned to look down at his son, who was staring bewildered up at him.  
"I hope you took care of your mother like I asked" Vegeta said. Then he lowered himself to his knees and Trunks flew into his father's arms. Vegeta hugged him awkwardly, still not quite used to the feeling of a child in his embrace.  
"I missed you dad!" Trunks said.  
"Yeah, well i'm back now so quit being a wussy. We start training tomorrow" Vegeta said, no malice in his voice whatsoever with his snide comment. Trunks nodded, not caring about his father's comment, just so happy vegeta was back.  
"Trunks, honey, why don't you go back to bed...i'm going to make you and dad a big breakfast tomorrow morning" Bulma said, trying to control her voice.  
"Okidokey!" he said, and ran back to his room with a quick 'nite ka-san, nite tou-san'  
Bulma went to the door and shut it. She turned to vegeta and smiled. Their was so much love in her husband's eyes.  
"Vegeta...whats happened to you?" she asked, going to him and touching his face with her hand. Vegeta put his hand against hers, then took it and kissed each of her fingers.  
"I realized how fond I was of you, and realized I needed to come back home no matter the cost" he explained, kissing her knuckles. Before Bulma could say a word Vegeta was kissing her, kissing her in a way he had never kissed her before. Not with passion or lust, but with true adoration and love. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and Vegeta backed into their bed and sat down. Bulma straddled his hips and laid her head on his shoulder. vegeta raised his hands and slid her robe off, reveling her silky short nihhtgown. he stared at her, not saying anything.  
"Vegeta...what is it?" Bulma asked, a little confused by his quietness.  
"Your just so beautiful...i can't believe I never noticed it before.." Vegeta breathed, running his hands down her smooth shoulders, taking both of her hands in his. Bulma laced her fingers through his and kissed his cheek, letting her head drop to the crook of his neck  
"I love you" he admitted, no stutter in his voice whatsoever. Bulma raised her head and stared at him.  
"Thats the first time you've ever said that to me" she whispered, a slight squeak in her voice.  
"I love you...2nd..i love you...3rd...i love you...4th..." Vegeta laughed against her neck, biting it lightly. Bulma giggled and at that moment, she had never loved him as much as she did then. He had changed so much.  
"And now," Vegeta started, rolling over so that he was on top of her on the bed, "I am going to make so much love to you your teeth will fall out" he finished, nibbling on her ear. Bulma squealed and kicked her legs like a little girl.  
"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" she yelled, not caring if the people in Thailand could hear her.  
But it was most certain the people in Thailand would hear Vegeta making love to his precious Bulma far into the night.  
THE END  
  
  
R and R!!! ^^ 


End file.
